how it started
by cherryblossom321
Summary: AU. she was new in fiore academy and was taking a walk then why did she end up on the ground with a guy on top of her.Will they become friends or more or maybe enemies and who is this guy that fell from a tree. This is my first nalu so go easy on me and i don't own fairy tail.
1. meeting

**Plz leave a review and tell me what you think of it. Also i don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

**Meeting**

Lucy POV

Ok I was looking around this place and I found this rainbow sakura tree just near the back of the school, I thought it was a great place to read a book and yet how did I end up on the ground with a person on top of me.

I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 17 years old and this is my life's story. You see it all started last week I was packing my stuff to go to this boarding school name fiore academy that mages went to.

My mom Layla Heartfilia went there, she a wonderful mage and I look up to her ever since I could ever remember; she taught me my magic elemental dragon slayer magic. I know why I even have celestial spirit keys well you see my grandma was a celestial spirit mage and she gave me all the 12 golden gate keys for a birthday present along with some sliver keys of course.

That was over a year ago I really love my spirits and I can't wait until tomorrow to start going to the academy and unpack. The next morning I got up and got dress in my favourite outfit which consists of a casual dress that reaches my knee, a cute jacket with little pockets and my favourite boots. I did my blonde hair in a half pony tail and put a ribbon on it, then I went to wake up Ruby.

She's an exceed and I found her when I was 5 years old as an egg while playing in garden and seen then I decided to hatch her and we've being together for a long time. She has white fur and pretty ruby eyes that's why I name her ruby and had a red ribbon on her tail. Lucky she gets to come with me to the academy.

* * *

Fiore academy is located in magnolia and is the best magic school there is but then again its the only magic school there. The school have about 4 different types of sections. Meaning that they have Elementary, Middle, Junior High, High School and last but not least University as different division isn't that cool. But the best part is that the students can wear whatever they want. I think that's cool cuz i've been wearing uniforms at my old school and i hated that, heck i couldn't wear my favorite shoes there but now i can and i can't wait.

But that's not why i'm going there no. I'm going there because you could joined various guilds there and once you've joined you can be in there for as long as you want whether you young or old. But the type of guild i've wanted to joined is famous and i heard its hard to get into one of those famous guilds.

And since i'm not in a guild i was thinking of joining one there like my mom and had wonderful adventures, meets new friends and do jobs request like any other mage out there. Oh look at the time its almost time for breakfast.

"Let go ruby" I said.

"I'm right behind ya lucy" ruby said while flying over to me.

* * *

We had breakfast, then said our goodbyes to dad Jude Heartfilia is taking us there, he hardly ever did this kind of stuff for me.

he drove us to the school, it was pretty far from home but I'll be ok.

Just as we were about to leave my dad stopped me from going any futher. Hewanted to talk with me "Lucy do u have a minute I wanted to give you something before I go" my dad said "ok sure what is it?" In his hand there was a small box with a heart shape necklace inside.

He gave it to me and put it around my neck "I know I've being busy and I wasn't around for a bit due to business trips and I'm sorry for that so I want you to have this I know it's not much as a present so here" he said with a sincere look now his face. Then he gave something to Ruby too I didn't now what it was but who cares I was thinking what to say next.

At first I didn't know what to say he was being sorry for not being around all the time I thought he didn't want me around and avoided me because he didn't love me but now I was thinking other wised. "Thanks I really love it I'll miss you dad take care of yourself and mom ok and don't over work yourself" I said and left with Ruby flying after me.

* * *

After that we went inside it was everything I hope for, the building was big and wonderful. They had a water fountain in the middle of the school and trees in the front side of the building it was beautiful with the flowers and all.

Everywhere I look new students are talking with each other, making new friends or looking around to find their rooms. I grab my stuff and try to find room 323 that were we're staying at for the being. After a while we finally found it had a lot of room but it would do. A lot of people would either have roommate but mine was like an apartment build for one.

I really like my room I got a nice view of the school and most of my and Ruby's stuff are here so it was alright. I was about to start unpacking when ruby asked "Hey Lucy can you help me with this" said ruby "sure" I started to help and after a few hours we were finally done with everything . I wanted to explore the school a bit and I was wondering if ruby wanted to come along but she was asleep so I put her to bed.

* * *

It was the afternoon that was I looking around the school that means I've be unpacking for whole morning crazy right anyways this school was awesome it has its own swimming pool. The classrooms are ready spacey and in each classroom has his own **A.C** them.

but what i love the most is the library and I know what you are thinking the library were all the nerds, geeks and bookworms go to but I just love to read. I was thinking that I could become an author someday I already started on some stories but it's not finished yet.

Afterwards I went for a walk and that's where I saw it rainbow colour sakura Petal and I wanted to check it out being the carious person I am I decided to look around and that's where it lead me to the back of the school. I didn't think much about it I just follow it and saw more of these petals falling everywhere on the ground and when I look up that were I saw it a rainbow sakura tree beautiful in the sun.

I walk closer and thought this would be the perfect place to read a book by the time I was under the tree I heard a noise and I didn't think much about I just it was a bird. That's when I heard a snapped sound everything around me just went fast then everything was black.

When I woke up I felt something heavy I thought it was a monster but it felt like a person I was in shock to even move. But now that I think about it was pretty funny when you think about cause I never knew that after meeting him my whole life change and I would have the adventure of a life time.


	2. His name

**Here is chapter 2 i hope you like it and plz review it and tell me what you think of it i'm sorry i couldn't write more.**

**I don't own Fairy tail**

* * *

**His Name**

**Normal POV**

Lucy was on the ground for 5 minutes and any longer she would though that he was knocked out from the fall. Lucy tried waking him up but she can't feel her hands cause he was crushing them.

Which mean she can't used magic on him but then again that would be dangerous. Besides if she did use any of her dragon slayer magic she would not only hurt herself but him too.

Lucy didn't being her keys otherwise she would have called for help and ruby is not around she would have lift this guy up and she could get out. Letting out a breath she try again "Hey get up your kind of crushing me". After trying over and over again he finally woke up.

"Man that was a good nap" He said while stretching his limps. He didn't know there was someone behind him until he turn around to saw a girl there sitting opposite of him.

Not knowing who she was and where she came from, he asked "Hey who are you?".

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Geez where that idiot go he said he'll be here to help Wendy move her stuff into the dorms" said a boy while looking around for someone. Meet Gray Fullbuster he has a habit of stripping. He has raven coloured hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing a white button up shirt, dark grey pants, black shoes and his sliver cross necklace around his neck.

"How should I know where salamander is?" said another boy with long black hair, red eyes and had lot of piercings on his face. This is Gajeel Redfox he is wearing a black shirt, white pants with black combat boots and on his hands was a black fingerless gloves.

"Isn't he your cousin metal face?" gray said

" yeah but that doesn't mean I know where the hell he is right now ice face" gajeel said back.

"Well he has to be somewhere hey happy can't you or lily find flame-brain" said gray while looking at his left to see a blue cat with a green bag on his back is Happy and he was walking up to him to say "Natsu said he was going somewhere".

"HE SAID WHAT! While we've here he decided to _go somewhere_, when I see that bastard I'm gonna kill him." Gray said/shouted causing everyone around them to look.

Gajeel had his hands either side of his head to block out what gray shouted earlier "Yo ice freak not so loud are you trying to make my ears bleed." Removing his hands from his ears he saw his partner flew up to the sky searching for something "Hey lily what are you doing?" Gajeel asked.

This is pantherlily or lily for short was wearing a dark green pants, had a scar on the side of his right eye and was wearing brown shoes also had a sword on his back said "I'm trying to see if I could find her from the sky wait I think I see her" he said.

Everyone stopped what there were doing and listen to lily for a bit "Are you serious she here already" asked gray.

"Yes just up ahead I'll fly over there and tell her we're here" lily replied "got it while you do that I'll try and see if I can find flame-brain!" gray shouted while running, now that leaved gajeel and happy by themselves. "Wait your leaving this mess with us!" gajeel shouted back it was too late he was already out of sight.

* * *

Sitting in front of her was the guy who fell from the tree earlier asking who she was"Is he crazy he just fall down a tree and thinks that was a good nab and he asking me who am I".

"Hey are you ok you fell off that tree over there? Did you hit your head or any bones?" Lucy said with worry in her voice.

He didn't understand what she was saying until she pointed a finger up to a tree that was sleeping on. Finally getting what she meant he started laughing "Oh that's why you're saying weird stuff about bones and a tree. I've must have falling of the tree why didn't you say anything instead of saying that" he said while giving the blonde a big toothy grin smile.

This got lucy embarrassed she sometime go on about nonsense about stuff instead of explaining anything she must have looked like a fool to him. Now that she mention it she didn't get to look at him properly so when she really looked at him good she couldn't help having a little blush on her face. He had a slightly tan skin and onyx eyes that has no end to it or like a endless journey.

He was wearing a plain T-shirt that had a picture on it, jean pants, sneakers to pair and a white scarf that had scale-like pattern (**sorry bad I'm bad at telling or talk about clothes)**.But what got lucy's attention was his spiky pink.

Lucy was questioning inside her head if he was born with that hair colour or he dye his hair but anyway it look amazing on him for a guy with pin hair. Feeling that she was staring his smile drop to a confused expression " hey is there something on my face cause you keep staring at me".

Rubbing his face to see if he even had anything on it, this caught lucy of guard and her face was a bright red feeling guilty of staring with her knowing "n-no t-there's nothing on your face" hating how she sound right now got her even embarrassed.

Luckily he did catch on to and just brush it thinking that she's a weirdo "well if you say so I guess" he said while going into his pocket for his phone. He checked the time and didn't realized it was almost 2:30 he wide his eyes and shouted/said "ITS THIS LATE ALREADY WENDY WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!".

While saying all this he was ready to make a run for it but stopped when he heard she said "but I don't know your name yet" she said it softly that nobody could hear but he could loud and clear, he turn around slightly to shout "ITS NATSU". Not knowing to Natsu that she was smile and made her way to same direction to go somewhere else.

* * *

**Back with gray**

Gray was looking everywhere for his friend/rival but he couldn't find him, he curse to himself for not finding him sooner or he wouldn't even be in this mess. He checked every possible place he could be but ends up short of not finding him.

"Damn it Natsu where are you"just as he said he bump into something or someone.

"Hey watch were your going!" they both say at the same time". Surprised to hear the other they look up and were shock to see each other there.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be at the meeting place"

"where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you" Natsu and gray said to each other at the same time yet again.

While getting up to dust of the dirt on their pants gray was the first to speak "dude we found wendy and she is not far from the fountain". Freaking out even farther was so not going to hear the end of this from his father.

He promised his father he would looked after her when she gets to school in the late afternoonand now he was wasting time talking to gray. "What she's here already" natsu said. "hey wait up" gray was running after his friend.

He started to run with gray behind him try to get to the water fountain at the front of the school. "Then hurry up ice princess I don't want to be slow down by you" natsu said to his friend/rival.

"Why you little. This is the thanks I get for helping you ash for brains" taking this as a challenge gray started to run even faster that before trying to beat his lifelong rival and not long after they turn this into a race to see who could get there first.

As they were racing to the fountain natsu could almost see his sister with her partner Carle with suitcases in both hands. He though wendy was already there with gajeel but that didn't stop him from speeding up.

Gray saw that natsu was getting fast by the minute and he try to match his speed. Looking up he saw wendy up ahead and they were almost to the fountain. With least then a second left but gray tripped on a rock which causing natsu to fall was now rolling on the floor but surprisingly they made it just as wendy reached gajeel and the others.

Feeling exhausted from the run they looked up to see wendy with Carla and there suitcases in both hands. Letting out a breath of relief they got out of the ground and was acting like nothing happened at all. While this was happening the others were left dumbfounded seeing the two there.

"Natsu nii-san I missed you" wendy said while tackling her brother and hugging him at the same time. Inside of natsu head was "_phew… made it just in time. Now dad won't have to worry about her"._

"Hey wendy how ya been" natsu said while giving his little sister his signature toothy grin. But somewhere deep inside his head was "_I never got her name"._

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Well enjoy and have nice day/a good night :D**


	3. Old Friend

**Ok i hope u like it plz tell me what you think of chapter 3 :D**

**Don't own Fairy tail.**

* * *

**Old Friend**

Normal POV

This is natsu little step sister her name is Wendy Marvell. She is 12 years old, she has long blue hair, brown eyes, is wearing a pale blue dress that reaches her knee and brown sandals. Wendy is a very shy girl who does like to fight unlike her brother who is the exact opposite of him but she will do everything she can to help others.

Along with wendy is her friend/partner Carla. Carle is a white cat with a pink ribbon tied to her tail and she is wearing red dress that had pink at the bottom of it and a tie with a pattern at the end (it's the outfit from the grand magic games arc.). She also has brown eyes as well.

After finding his sister he and the others went to the dorms were she'll be staying at for the time being. While walking around wendy was looking at everything that the school had. It was the first time she went to a magic school for mages; it was all new to her.

"Ne natsu onii-san do you think I could join the same guild as you and make new friends here" wendy asked with a smile on her face.

"I don't see why not besides you already know metal face and stripper over there" natsu said while walking with suitcases in his hands.

"Yeah and I'm sure the master will let you join and you'll fit in like family" said happy who is flying over their heads.

"Besides you'll make lots of friends here whether it's from the same guild or not" he said while giving his little a toothy grin.

"Arigato onii-san and happy-san" wendy said shyly.

"You hear that Carla we'll meet new friends and go on adventure with everyone" wendy said excitedly.

"I don't think that you should go on dangerous adventure. You could get hurt." Carla scolded.

"I know but it'll be fun when everyone is there to help me." She said as she turn to face everyone and smile." right".

"Right" everyone said at the same time. "By the way wendy what's your room number anyways?" gray question while looking around.

"Hmm I think its room 201." Wendy said while trying to remember. They looked around to see if they could see the number anywhere and after 30 minute they finally found it.

They went inside and when they look they found someone inside already. Standing near the closet was a girl with pink hair that was tied on either side of her head with ribbons. She had blue eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with short sleeves, a white mini skirt that reaches just above her knees, white socks and black shoes (again I'm really bad at fashion).

She turn to the door and saw people standing there, she gave them a cheerful smile to greet them next she introduce herself

"Hi I'm Chelia Blendy are you my roommate" she said cheerfully while looking at wendy.

"I guess so nice to meet you chelia-san I'm Wendy Marvell and this here is carla" wendy said while showing chelia carla. Then everyone introduce themselves.

"I'm happy. Do you have any fish?" said happy who is flying towards her.

"The names Natsu Dragneel" and the list go on until everyone introduce themselves.

"Its nice to meet you all and I hope we could be friends" chelia said as she help wendy moved her suitcases, that the guys put on the empty bed that was on the left side of the room. "Well wendy take care" everyone left the room and said their goodbyes.

* * *

"That was a strange way to meet someone. I wonder why he was in a hurry." While lucy was thinking about the encounter with natsu. she didn't notice that she was going to bump into someone but to late she already did.

BAM!

The two was now on the floor and lucy was now rubbing her lower back to eased the pain but it was unbearable. Crying out from the pain she looking up and saw someone she never expected to bump into, with an shock expression on her face she saw her childhood friend who she missed dearly since the day he moved away.

Ready to tell this guy who bumped into him a piece of his mind he looked up and saw her. He didn't expect to find her in this school in fact she wasn't suppose to be here in the first place with an shock expression and kept looking at her.

It was silence between the two no one said a word it was really awkward. If someone walk back they could see the tense in the air they stayed like that for 20 minutes. Unable to take this silence anymore he question her wanting to know why she was here in the first place after all she was in Clover when he left.

"Lucy what are you doing here and where is ruby?" asked a guy with blue hair, brown eyes that was wided from the shock of see lucy and a red tattoo on the left said of his face. He was wearing a white shirt with the collar up, a hooded dark blue jacket with two strings on the side, loose dark colour pants and black shoes with shoes lace on them.

"Jellal" lucy said with an surprise expression on her face but she snap out of it quickly and then said

"Geez is that anyway to say to a friend that you haven't seen in a long time." Lucy said with a pout on her face which made her cute in a way.

Yup this guy is none other Jellal Fernandez who is very serious all the time as well as quiet and hardly smiles. But he cares for his nakama and is childhood friends with lucy and ruby when he was about 7. After 3 years he moved away when he was 10 years old and haven't seen them since.

"I see you haven't changed one bit. I'm glad" he said after he recover from the shock and gave her one of his rare smile.

"But you haven't answer my question" he said with an emotionless face.

"Well you see I always wanted to go to a magic school where everyone can use their magic as freely like it's a part of their daily life. Besides you know that private school isn't for me. Oh and ruby is in my room sleeping I wonder if she's a wake yet." lucy said with an wondering expression.

"I see then. But this school is very different from the other schools you know" jellal said.

"If any case don't cause any trouble got it" with an serious face he turn around and started to walk the other way.

After walking fr a bit he hear her said "when have I caused trouble". Thinking on those memories they shared together he known her long enough that lucy brings trouble like a magnet. But then again that what makes Lucy so interesting.

* * *

It was night time when lucy got back she found ruby having dinner on the kitchen. "Tadaima ruby" lucy said while taking off her shoes and went looking for her best friend.

"Oh okaerinasai lucy" ruby said who was flying towards her.

After that they went to the kitchen to make dinner luckily lucy brought ingredients while she was out exploring the school.

"So how was your day lucy" ruby asked while help preparing for dinner.

"It was great I meant someone today and get this I ran into jellal today" lucy said while cutting some vegetables.

"Really he's here at this school" ruby said with a surprise expression.

"Yup after all this time he was here in Magnolia." lucy said with a smile her face.

* * *

After dinner was over they went and took a bath together. While they were finish, putting on their pajamas; Lucy's pjs consist of a white short sleeved shirt and a pink pant that reaches her knee ( you know like the one in the anime), she had her hair down while as ruby's was a small plain grey dress.

They did there night routine lucy was on her desk that was on the right of the room writing her story and ruby was brushing her teeth.

After they have done everything before going to bed. It was already 11 o clock lucy got up and her made her way to the light switch to turn it off.

Lucy turn off the lights and went to find her bed in the now dark room. After finding her bed in the dark she went and closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep and is ruby.

"Hey lucy are you awake" ruby said in a whisper like voice.

"Yeah what can't sleep huh. Me neither" lucy said

"So what do you think tomorrow's going to be like?" ruby asked.

"I don't know but one thing for sure it's going to be great." After talking for a bit they both felt sleepy.

"C'mon let's get some sleep or else we'll look like zombies tomorrow and we don't want that to happen now do we." Lucy said while letting out a small giggle.

"Yeah and we don't but you got to said it would make an awesome first impression" ruby said while thinking of it.

Soon they drifted off to sleep waiting for tomorrow to arrive. After all tomorrow is the first day of school.

* * *

**Plz review and tell me what ya think :D**


	4. That Girl

**So sorry that i didn't update i was busy helping my mother then i didn't have any time to write**

**but here it is chapter 4 hope you like. ^.^**

* * *

**That Girl  
**

**Lucy POV  
**

It was 6 in the morning when ruby woke me up, to tell you the truth I'm not much of a morning person so it took a while for me t get up. Any who I got up after being shaken for a good 10 minutes then headed to the bathroom to take a nice bath/shower.

After I was done I went in my closet to put out my outfit for the day I mean after all first impressions are good.

After finally picking an outfit I decided to wear a white sleeveless shirt that had a blue cross in the middle, a blue skirt with a brown belt, black boots and I also taking a liberty to wear a black wristband on my right hand (**you know her usual outfit in episode 1**) .

Next I tie my hair with a blue ribbon and comb it on the right side of my head to make a small ponytail with the rest of my hair hung loose.

**\(^.^)/**

When I was done with everything I saw a package on the coffee table wondering what it is I called out to ruby.

"Hey Ruby whose this package for and was this here before?"

"Ahh it came here this morning when I you were taking a bath and its for you there's a letter on the top of it." she said while walking towards me. "Now open it I wanna see what's inside"

" Of course _you_ do. You just wanted to know if there is anything for you" I rolled my eyes as I picked up the letter. "Not all the time" ruby said with a pout on her face.

As I was reading Ruby went flying back to the kitchen to make breakfast even though we could go down stairs to the cafeteria and eat there like any person would but I feel like having it here in our dorm. I mean what's the point of having a kitchen if you don't use it.

"Well whose it's from Lucy?" Ruby said while placing a plate of waffles for each of us.

"Well it's from mom" I said.

"Well read it" I nod my head and began to read out loud.

_Dear Lucy and Ruby,_

I hope you're doing well at your new school. But anyways I'm guessing you're wondering about the things inside the package well it's from grandma. She said it will come in handy in the future. Oh one more thing there are some strawberries and chocolates for Ruby in it.

love mom.

P.s there Is also a little something in there for your keys. It's a little present from me.

"Well that what it says anyway" the blonde said while putting down the letter. Now Lucy was hesitating to open it when ruby said"Well open it I'm curious what you get from grandma lucy".

"Ok I'm opening it yeesh wait a little." The blonde said back to her friend. Inside the package was indeed some strawberries and chocolates on one side, lucy gave it to ruby who happily accepted it with a big grin on her face. Then just as her mother was right there was something on the left side of the package that was a brown bag that was perfect for her keys.

Smiling happily she examined the bag looking at it really good and just like that she adored it. But there is something there that caught her interest, looking at it strangely she notice it right away the way how it was detailed.

Just the she was wondering what her grandma said that was going to be useful to was not there thinking that she much has forgotten it and sent the package here leaving then object with her, I mean she tends to forget stuff all the time.

Just then one of Lucy's celestial spirit puffed into the room and called out to her from behind "Hime" said a girl with short pink hair with blue eyes.

She was wearing a typical maid outfit that was consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron, tigh high white socks with black shoes and a little headpiece to match the apron. But strangely she has two shackles around wrists.

Letting out a quiet 'eck' she turns around to see Virgo bowing a little with a straight face on.

"Oh it's you Virgo don't scare me like that" letting out a sigh.

"My apologies hime for scaring you. Would you like to punish me hime" she said with a straight face.

"NO!. And anyways why are hear Virgo need something" I asked curiously.

Ruby tilted her slightly and said "Yeah is something wrong in the celestial spirit world" after saying that she was now worried that her friends were in danger.

When Ruby said that I was instantly worried myself.

Virgo looked at us with a straight face she answered Ruby's question" There are no harm in the celestial world" virgo said

Letting out a breath I was holding I asked her why she was here "Then why are you here then"

"I'm here to give this to hime on behalf of her grandmother's request" she said while handing me a handle that was a cylindrical form with a dark brown central part and golden edges; the lower part of it was covered in a stud-like ornaments and it had a small blue rope hanging from it there was a yellow star-shaped pendent that was attached to it.

"From grandma? What is it?" I said while looking at it. Not knowing what it was I looked closely at it that were I remember something.

**\(^.^)/**

Flashback

_Running to her grandma who is at an opened field looking up at the sky, a little girl with half of her blonde hair in a ponytail that was tied but a pink ribbon and that rest of it loose. She was shouting to her grandma to get her attention._

"Grandma!, grandma!" now just a good meter to her she stopped and asked her what she was doing.

"_Grandma what'ya doing out here looking at the sky?" she said with an question mark appeared on her head with an questioning look on her face._

"Oh I was just thinking about something lucy" her grandma replied back to the little 5 year old.

"About what grandma" Lucy was cutely and any 5 year old would.

"Just some stuff nothing to worry about" the old woman said while patting lucy on the head gently.

_Smiling at her gesture she look up to see a handle thingy. Now being a very curious 5 year old she asked her grandma what it was._

"Say grandma what's that on your waist" she said while pointing at it.

Looking down on what her granddaughter was pointing at, she started laughing making the girl pouted and turns her head slightly to the side making her even cuter than she was before.

"Oh this" the woman now holding it on her hands. "It's a weapon that I used to protect my nakama and along with my family." Having a far way looked in her eyes she smiled gently at her granddaughter.

"Really" the little girl said with on her face.

"Then what kind of weapon it is?".

"Does it have a name" she said question after question when her grandma gave out a small giggle.

"It's a special type of whip lucy and it's name is Fleuve d'etolies and it was made in the celestial spirit world." The woman said.

" Feva da etom" trying to say the word but fail miserable.

"Then what does that mean?" the blonde said.

"It means river of the stars" she said to lucy and then went to think for a while.

"Lucy I'll give this special whip to you someday and when that day comes I'll hold onto it for you until your old enough" she said

Looking at her grandma's eyes she said "Ok grandma I promise to used it to protect my nakama and family and everyone else just like you and I'll take good care of it too" the little blonde said with a big on her face making the woman nod at her in approval.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Now that I thought about it I have finally learn how to say the word and thinking back to those times spend with my grandma learning how to used a whip, I kind of don't used whips anymore because when I turned 6 I started learning magic and I train hard to get where I am now.

After I accepted it I said out loud " Fleuve d'etoiles. River of the stars" I quickly put that on my left side, then put my keys in the bag and headed to the door where ruby is waiting for me. Virgo had already gone home so why not take a walk to class.

As I was walking I didn't pay attention to where I was going until I girl ran into me knocking both of us to the ground.

Feeling like its déjà vu again I looked up to see a girl just across from me.

* * *

**Hope you like it and also i'm really sorry about the lateness.**

**Don't forget to leave a review :D**


End file.
